The use of local coils in magnetic resonance facilities is known for local reception of electromagnetic radiation emitted by an excited object to be examined. In the simplest case, such local coils may be arranged directly on an object to be examined. However, such an arrangement is relatively time-consuming and requires complicated cabling that, on the one hand, may disrupt the magnetic resonance scan and, on the other, requires complex screening to prevent the magnetic resonance scan from influencing the signal transmission.
To enable an easier arrangement of these local coils, the use of so-called “direct connect” coil supports is known. These include one or more local coils on a rigid support that may be arranged on the object table on a predefined position of an object table, which is in particular predetermined by a known patient geometry. In this case, table-side connecting elements are provided at the corresponding position and used for both the electrical and mechanical connection of the coil support. Such coil supports are known for head coils, back coils and ankle coils, for example.
The problem with this solution is that it is necessary to use different local coil facilities for each scan geometry. Moreover, many scans also require coils that may be used flexibly, which furthermore should be attached and cabled in the normal way. Therefore, the disclosure is based on the object of disclosing a magnetic resonance facility that connects a simple arrangement of local coils on the object to be examined with flexible arrangement options for these local coils.